VUELVE A MI
by Missreader28
Summary: Un médico militar desaparecido. Una esposa anhelando su vuelta. Una familia rota por el dolor. ¿Habrá hueco para la esperanza?. —Vuelve a mi, Edward. Vuelve a mi. One-Shot


_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

 _24 de Octubre de 2017_

 _Campamento base, Afganistán._

—He estado pensando. Creo que voy a hablar con el capitán para comentarle que esta va a ser mi última misión de desplazamiento. Cada vez lo llevo peor; el horror de estar aquí, el ver familias destruidas, los disparos… pero sobre todo el estar lejos de ti. No sabes la falta que me haces, Bella.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Edward? —Preguntó Isabella sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba al hablar por teléfono con él era escuchar esas palabras. —El ejército es tú vida. Siempre soñaste con ser médico militar como tu padre. ¿Lo has pensado bien?

—Desde que te conocí mi vida eres tú, Bella. Amo mi profesión, pero mis prioridades han cambiado. Sé que aquí soy necesario, pero necesito estar concentrado al cien por cien y no puedo hacerlo si estoy lejos de ti.

—Edward, cariño yo…, sabes que estaría más que feliz de tenerte aquí conmigo, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de tu decisión. Piénsalo bien antes de hablar con el capitán. Sabes que te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas.

—Y por eso es exactamente por lo que te amo. La decisión está casi tomada, además quiero disfrutar de mis hijos, no quiero perderme su infancia ni ser un padre ausente como, en cierto modo, lo fue el mío.

—Bueno, para eso primero tendremos que encargar un bebé, ¿no? —Sonrió Bella a través del teléfono.

—Exactamente. Y llevo todas las intenciones de ponerme a ello en cuanto vuelva a casa., ¿Qué me dices?

—Que si estás bromeando no tiene gracia, Edward. ¿De verdad quieres tener un bebé?

—Uno o tres. —Rio él—. Estoy hablando completamente en serio, cielo. En cuanto llegue a casa no pienso dejarte salir de la cama.

—¡Uhm!, Eso suena bien…. —Ronroneó ella ante el tono seductor de las palabras de su marido.

De pronto un alboroto se empezó a escuchar al otro lado de la línea.

—Un momento, cielo. —Habló Edward—. Soldado ¿Qué ocurre?,

—¡Nos han tendido una emboscada!, ¡Vienen hacia aquí! —Gritaba alguien

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward!, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntaba Bella preocupada. De pronto una ráfaga de disparos atronó el altavoz del teléfono.

—¡Todos al suelo! —Gritó Edward.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward!, ¿Qué pasa?,¿Estás bien?, ¡Háblame! —Pedía Bella ansiosa ante la falta de respuestas, pero lo único que escuchó fue una explosión y el pitido de la línea que comunicaba.

 _24 de Diciembre de 2017_

 _Forks, Washington_

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Edward!, ¡Edward! —Isabella se despertó sobresaltada con las lágrimas surcando su rostro.

Dos meses. Hacia dos meses que no tenía noticias de Edward y desde entonces la pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. En ella veía a Edward con su uniforme de médico militar solo, en medio de la nada. Ella corría hacia él y lo llamaba, pero no obtenía respuesta y justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo una explosión hacia que todo despareciera.

No tenía noticias de él. El campamento base había sido atacado por sorpresa. Un grupo de rebeldes, con ayuda de uno de los traductores que les estaban ayudando los habían atacado haciendo explosionar un artefacto cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

Cuando el equipo llegó hasta el lugar, encontraron a algunos heridos, pero Edward junto a un par de personas más habían desaparecido. Sus cuerpos no se encontraban entre los fallecidos lo que hacia que Bella no perdiera la esperanza. Aún así, su suegro Carlisle, médico militar también, había sido muy sinceros con ellos; no habían contactado para pedir rescate alguno y no sabían el alcance exacto de la explosión por lo que no descartaban que esta les hubiera alcanzado haciendo imposible encontrar sus restos.

Esas palabras destrozaron a Bella y a Esme, su mujer y la madre de Edward. Pero ninguna de las dos perdía la esperanza. Estaban investigando y no se daban por vencidos, aunque a los familiares, la falta de noticias les resultaba desesperante.

—¡Bella, hija!, —Entró corriendo Renné, su madre, que se encontraba abajo en la cocina—. ¿Estás bien?. Te he escuchado gritar.

—¡No, mamá!, ¡No estoy bien!, —Respondió ahogada por el llanto—. ¡Lo necesito aquí conmigo!, ¡Necesito saber que está bien!, ¡Qué esta vivo!, ¡Necesito que vuelva a mí, mamá!

Renné se sentó al lado de su hija en la cama mientras que la abrazaba para consolarla. Verla rota de dolor le dolía en el alma. Entendía el calvario por el que estaba pasando, todos estaban sufriendo por lo sucedido, pero Bella… era como si una parte de ella se hubiera roto para siempre.

—¡Hija, te entiendo!, Si a tu padre le pasara algo yo…, pero tienes que ser fuerte. No todo está perdido. Edward es fuerte y estoy segura de que lo encontrarán.

—¿Y si no lo hacen?, ¿Y si está muerto?, Si es así yo…

—No pienses en eso, Bella.

—¡Quería dejarlo, mamá!, ¡Me lo dijo cuando hablé con él!, ¡Quería quedarse aquí y formar una familia!

—Y lo hará hija, volverá. —La consoló su madre.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta les hizo volver a ver quien era. Charlie, llegó hasta ellas y se unió al abrazo de ambas.

—Bella, hija, no puedes seguir así. Apenas comes ni duermes, no sales de casa… A Edward no le gustaría verte así.

—No tengo ganas, papá. Yo no tengo fuerzas para nada.

Charlie se levantó dispuesto a sacar a su hija de la cama.

—¡Ya está bien!, ¡Esto se tiene que acabar! Escúchame, Bella: te vas a levantar de esa cama, vas a ducharte y arreglarte y vas a ir a cenar con nosotros a casa de los Cullen. Ni tú ni ellos estáis para celebraciones y lo entiendo, peor es Nochebuena y vamos a cenar juntos. Tu madre ha preparado la cena y Carlisle está de acuerdo.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a ir a celebrar la Nochebuena mientras que mi marido está desparecido, papá!, ¡Me da igual lo que opine Carlisle!, ¡Es su hijo, por Dios!, ¡Debería tener alguna consideración!

—¡Ya la tiene, hija!, ¿Crees que no le duele no saber si su hijo sigue vivo?, ¿Crees que eres la única que está sufriendo?, ¡Es su hijo!, ¡Están sufriendo como tú! —Charlie se acercó y tomando su rostro entre las manos habló suavemente—. Bella, no se trata de celebrar nada, simplemente es pasar esta noche todos juntos, reconfortándonos unos a otros. No aceptaré una negativa. Espero verte preparada a las siete en punto u olvidaré que eres una mujer y te llevaré de las orejas como cuando eras pequeña. —Depositando un suave beso en su frente, Charlie tomó la mano de su mujer y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Bella sola.

No quería pasar las navidades sin él. No quería vivir sin él. Miró la foto del día de su boda que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Se habían conocido ocho años atrás, en el último año de instituto. Bella había vivido toda su vida en Forks, pero él llegó cuando su padre fue trasladado como médico a la base militar de Port Angeles.

Al principio eran simples compañeros de clase, pero poco a poco fue surgiendo algo más entre ellos. Pasaron todo el curso juntos y el día del baile de graduación le dio su primer beso y le pidió oficialmente ser su novia.

Después de eso vinieron tiempos difíciles; él empezó en la escuela de medicina y su formación militar mientras que ella cursaba a distancia su licenciatura en filología inglesa. Fue la única manera que encontraron para evitar pasar tanto tiempo separados.

Ella terminó segunda de su promoción y él se graduó en la academia militar con honores cuando finalizó sus estudios en medicina. Esa misma noche, durante el baile en la base militar, vestido con su traje de gala y delante de todos, se arrodilló y le pidió matrimonio. Tres meses después se convirtió oficialmente en la señora Cullen.

De eso habían transcurrido dos años. Se instalaron en la pequeña casita regalo de los padres de ambos Ella empezó a trabajar como maestra en el pequeño colegio del pueblo y él alternaba sus labores en la base con pequeñas misiones de desplazamiento. Esta última era la más duradera. Debía estar siete meses en Afganistán reforzando el equipo médico allí desplazado para después volver a casa. Durante todo ese tiempo se habían sucedido las llamadas por satélite y los mensajes, pero incluso de esa forma le extrañaba dolorosamente.

El día de su última conversación se cumplían los seis meses de su marcha, si todo hubiera ido bien ya debería haber vuelto a casa. Pero no había sido así.

—Tienes que volver a casa, Edward. Tienes que volver a mí. —Susurró con voz ahogada. Se levantó y entró en la ducha dispuesta a cambiarse sabiendo que si no lo hacia su padre cumpliría su amenaza.

Con sus padres a ambos lados, a las siete y media, los tres se dirigieron a la casa de los Cullen.

El doctor Carlisle Cullen les recibió con un amable saludo. Era un hombre de porte regio, poco dado a mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones en púbico, marcado por su formación militar.

Edward y Carlisle siempre habían mantenido una relación un tanto peculiar. Ambos se querían y se respetaban. Edward estaba orgulloso de su padre, pero le guardaba cierto resentimiento por haberse ausentado en alguno de los momentos mas importantes de su infancia. "Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, hijo", le había dicho siempre, pero la verdad es, que aún cuando fue mayor nunca lo entendió. Edward amaba su profesión, pero siempre tuvo claro que, llegado el momento de formar su propia familia, nunca antepondría su trabajo sobre ella.

—Bienvenidos, pasad. Esme está en el salón. ¿Cómo estás Bella? Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir. Esme se alegrará de verte.

—Gracias Carlisle.

Cuando Bella entró en el salón, Esme Cullen se levantó y corrió hasta ella. Ambas se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo mientras que algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—¡Oh Bella!, ¡Estás aquí! —La dulce cara de Esme reflejaba el cansancio y la angustia de estos dos meses. Esme Cullen era la bondad personificada; dulce y cariñosa vivía por y para su familia. Siempre la había tratado como a una hija y durante todo este tiempo ambas habían compartido lágrimas y noches en vela.

—¿Cómo estás, Esme? —Preguntó preocupada Isabella al ver las ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos.

—No mejor que tú, cielo. Pero intentemos cenar juntos esta noche por él.

Una vez que Reneé y Charlie llevaron la comida a la cocina, entre todos dispusieron los cubiertos para disfrutar de la cena.

Era una Nochebuena atípica. Normalmente, Esme siempre los recibía con la casa engalanada con guirnaldas, muérdago y un enorme árbol de navidad. Cenaban juntos y después se reunían en torno al piano para escuchar a Edward tocar junto a su madre algunos villancicos. Al final, todos terminaban cantando y riendo por como desafinaban. Ese año no había ni árbol, ni muérdago y tampoco habría villancicos. Ese año faltaba él.

Cuando tomaron asiento, fueron conscientes de que no había sido una buena idea reunirse esa noche. Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la silla vacía situada al lado de Bella. Ella permanecía con la cabeza baja, jugueteaba con la comida de su plato mientras que a sus oídos llegaban retazos de las conversaciones de sus padres.

Esme y ella permanecieron en silencio. Carlisle alabó la comida de Renné y juntó a Charlie debatieron sobre el partido de baloncesto que se había llevado a cabo la noche anterior. Fue el último comentario de Carlisle el que hizo que ella no aguantara más.

—Edward habría disfrutado viendo como ganaban.

Isabella dejó bruscamente los cubiertos en el plato. El sonido llamó la atención de todos haciendo que guardaran silencio.

—¡Basta! —Susurró más para si misma que para el resto. Desplazó lasilla hacia atrás con tanta violencia al levantarse que esta cayó al suelo— ¡No puedo seguir con esto!, ¡No puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado!

—¡Bella, cálmate! —Pidió Renné.

—¡No puedo, mamá! ¡No puedo estar aquí sentada cenando como si nada!, ¡Sin saber si Edward tendrá algo que llevarse a la boca!, ¡Debatiendo si hubiera disfrutado del partido o no!, ¡Sin saber si está vivo! —Gritó entre jadeos. Le faltaba el aire. El semblante serio de Carlisle y las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de Esme, así como la casa llena de fotos y recuerdos la asfixiaban—. Tengo que irme de aquí. Lo siento. —Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta para coger su abrigo— Me voy a casa.

—Bella, espera. No puedes ir andando. Si necesitas salir yo te llevaré en coche. —Intentó convencerla su padre.

—No, papá. Necesito aire. Lo siento.

Tras disculparse una vez más abandonó la casa. Al cerrar la puerta notó como el frio de diciembre golpeaba su rostro. Pequeños copos de nieve caían dibujando un fino manto blanco sobre el suelo.

Su casa estaba a unos quince minutos andando. Las calles estaban vacías. Las luces navideñas brillaban en torno a las casas. A través de algunas ventanas podía ver a familias reunidas en torno al árbol; riendo, cantando….

No podía más. Aceleró el paso y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Entró y sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo se dejó caer contra la puerta dando paso a las lágrimas de dolor y rabia que había contenido durante todo el camino; dolor por su ausencia, rabia por haberla abandonado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, podrían haber sido minutos u horas. Cuando notó que empezaba a quedarse fría, se levantó, tomó una botella de vino de la cocina y una copa y se encaminó al salón. Allí, junto a la chimenea eléctrica empezó a beber y a perderse en sus recuerdos.

Iba por la tercera copa cuando su teléfono vibró. El mensaje de su madre iluminaba la pantalla:

 _Solo necesito saber que has llegado bien a casa._

 _Si quieres, papá y yo podemos pasar la noche contigo_

 _Respóndeme._

 _Te quiere, Mamá._

Sus dedos corrieron a teclear la respuesta:

 _Estoy bien. Solo necesito estar sola_

 _Estoy a punto de irme a la cama_

 _Mañana iré a casa a comer, lo prometo._

 _Discúlpame con los Cullen._

 _Yo también os quiero_

 _Mañana nos vemos._

Pulsó la tecla de enviar mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el cojín del sofá. Se iría a la cama. Necesitaba que ese día terminara.

Se levantó justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—¡Genial! — Suspiró. Seguramente sus padres habían hecho caso omiso a su mensaje y venían para ver cómo se encontraba.

Aún con la copa en la mano se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió esta cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos.

—¡Hey, nena! Espero que no te enfades por haber olvidado las llaves. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Isabella llevó las manos a su boca intentando ahogar el jadeo que escapó de ella. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. No podía ser cierto. La imagen que tenía frente a ella no podía ser real. El vino y la falta de sueño la deberían estar jugando una mala pasada

—¿Bella?, Cielo, me estoy congelando. ¿Me vas a dejar entrar en casa?

—Tú…, tú… estás aquí… —Murmuraba a media voz—. Edward, ¿Eres real?

—Espero que esto te lo demuestre. —El hombre parado frente a ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y acariciando su barbilla, tomó su rostro entre las manos y de manera suave abordó su boca.

En ese instante fue como si una llamarada la recorriera de arriba abajo. La sangre volvió a correr por sus venas. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado. La corriente eléctrica que la abordaba cada vez que él la tocaba volvió a ella.

La lengua de Edward se abrió paso entre sus labios. Lo que empezó como un beso suave se había convertido en algo ansioso, frenético, apasionado. Era como beber agua después de vagar por el desierto. Ambos estaban sedientos el uno del otro.

Los brazos de ella abarcaron su cuello, acariciaron su cara repasando sus cejas, sus pómulos, su nariz… Él, la ciñó por la cintura apretándola contra sí, mientras que con sus manos aferraba su cabeza para profundizar el beso.

—¿Te ha parecido lo suficientemente real? —Preguntó él una vez que se separó de su boca.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¡Estás aquí!, ¡Estás vivo! —Lloró aferrada a él. Tanto tiempo esperando que el momento llegara y cuando había ocurrido no lo podía creer.

—¡Shhh! Mi amor, estoy aquí, contigo. Lo siento, siento haberte hecho pasar por este infierno, pero he vuelto. Estoy aquí. Soy real y no me pienso marchar nunca más.

—Pero…¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo has…?, ¿Por qué no nos han informado?

—Ya habrá tiempo para las explicaciones, cariño. Ahora déjame abrazarte, no sabes la falta que me has hecho.

—La misma que tú a mí. —Respondió ella.

Esta vez no esperó a que él tomara la iniciativa; tomándolo de la chaqueta de estampado militar, lo atrajo hacia si y devoró su boca.

Ambos entraron en la casa, besándose, tocándose, acariciándose después de tanto tiempo. Edward cerró la puerta con el pie y la tomó en brazos. Juntos, unidos se encaminaron a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, la deposito suavemente en la cama. Tendida boca arriba, con los labios hinchados por sus besos e intentando normalizar su respiración, Bella no apartaba la mirada de él.

—Te necesito, Bella. Necesito sentir tu piel, tus besos. Necesito hundirme en ti. Te prometo que después te lo explicaré todo, pero ahora…, Ahora necesito sentirte de nuevo.

—Ámame, Edward. Vuelve a mí.

No necesitó más. Tras esas palabras, se cernió sobre ella y empezó a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos exploraron su cuerpo. Hábilmente, le quitó el jersey descubriendo el sostén negro que cubría sus pechos. Con su lengua, dibujó un húmedo camino entre ellos bajando hasta su ombligo. Sus manos desabrocharon la prenda al tiempo que ella le despojaba de su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto.

Edward se lanzó a lamer sus senos, mordisqueó sus pezones volviéndola loca de placer. Ella jugueteaba con la cabellera cobriza de él, lo acariciaba. Mordía su cuello y jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja. Conocía su cuerpo y sabía cómo extasiarle.

Los pantalones de desaparecieron. Bella quedó cubierta solo con sus braguitas de encaje negro y él con un bóxer blanco que dejaban intuir su poderosa erección.

—No te prometo durar mucho, pero te juro que te recompensaré. —Dijo Edward antes de tirar de sus braguitas y empezar a lamer su húmedo sexo.

Isabella se retorcía de placer. Aferraba las sábanas con sus manos mientras que lujuriosos jadeos escapaban de su boca.

Cuando el clímax la alcanzó, sintió como el fornido cuerpo de su marido serpenteaba sobre ella dispuesto a enterrarse en su interior.

—Yo también necesito beber de ti, amor. —Con una sonrisa lujuriosa, abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de él e invirtiendo sus posiciones, se deshizo de la ropa interior y empezó a lamer toda su dureza. Jugueteó con él como si de una piruleta se tratara; lamió, besó y acarició cada milímetro de su longitud hasta que logró que el orgasmo estallara y ambos quedaran saciados.

—Sigues igual de juguetona. —Dijo Edward una vez que pudo hablar—. Te amo. —Se cernió de nuevo sobre ella y se hundió en su interior. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos se erizaron. Ambos empezaron a moverse de manera lenta y tortuosa; él bombeando lentamente en su interior y ella empujando su pelvis a su encuentro cuando intentaba retirarse.

Juntos, entre jadeos, gemidos y susurros de placer, se dejaron llevar por la tormenta de pasión que los había envuelto.

Por fin estaba en casa. Por fin había vuelto a su hogar.

 _Mañana del 25 de Diciembre del 2017_

 _Forks, Washington_

Unos fuertes brazos la tenían rodeada. El aroma de él invadía sus fosas nasales. Sus piernas estaban enredadas entre si y sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

Esa noche habían hecho el amor tres veces, a cada cual más intensa.

Bella tenía la vista clavada en su rostro. Los ojos de él permanecían cerrados, descansando, reflejando una sensación de paz.

—Si sigues mirándome así me voy a desgastar. —Susurró él antes de besarla—. ¡Buenos días!

—Es que temo que si cierro los ojos desaparezcas. Me da miedo estar soñando y que al despertar no estés.

—Pues creo que anoche te demostré que estamos bien despiertos. —Dijo frotando su erección matutina. Ese simple contacto le hizo rememorar todo lo vivido la noche anterior.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —Quiso saber.

—Nos atacaron. Hubo un tiroteo seguido de una explosión en el hospital de campaña. Varios de los soldados murieron, y otros resultaron heridos. Cuando llegaron hasta nosotros se llevaron parte del instrumental y los medicamentos, así como al equipo médico que sobrevivió; un cirujano, un enfermero y yo. Nos llevaron a una casa en ruinas donde tenían a varios compañeros heridos. Eran rebeldes y necesitaban asistencia médica. Nos obligaron a trabajar para ellos durante todo el tiempo. La comida era escasa, pero si querían que los ayudáramos no nos podían matar de hambre. Nos quitaron los objetos personales y hasta pasado un mes no nos los devolvieron. En los relojes llevábamos unos geolocalizadores, fue entonces cuando los pudimos activar. La operación de rescate se mantuvo en secreto para evitar ponerlos en alerta. Nos rescataron una semana atrás. Tuvimos que esperar los permisos para volver y debido a las fechas, pedimos no hacerlo público hasta no llegar a casa y dar la sorpresa a nuestros familiares.

—Creí que me volvería loca, Edward. Me negaba a pensar que habías muerto y tu madre...¡Tu madre! —Isabella brincó de la cama— ¡Hay que avisar a tus padres!, ¡Tienen que saber que estás vivo!

—Por supuesto. Iremos a su casa y… —Empezó a hablar Edward.

—Espera. Tengo una idea. Creo que hoy va a ser un día interesante. —Le insinuó Bella mientras tomaba su teléfono y mandaba un mensaje a sus suegros y sus padres.

 _Os espero en casa al mediodía para comer_

 _Quiero recompensaros por mi comportamiento de ayer._

 _¡No faltéis!_

—¿Vendrán? —Preguntó Edward.

—Seguro. Pero ahora tienes que ayudarme a preparar una comida improvisada de Navidad. ¡Arriba!

Juntos pasaron toda la mañana en la cocina intentando hacer algo parecido a un menú navideño. No eran platos elaborados, pero seguramente nadie prestaría atención a la comida ese día.

Cerca de la una del mediodía el timbre de la puerta sonó. Isabella, ataviada con vestido de media manga y el pelo recogido en una coleta salió a recibir a sus invitados.

Los cuatro se mostraron sorprendidos al ver su aspecto. Parecía la antigua Bella, su mirada se veía diferente, había recuperado el brillo que solía tener.

—¡Pasad!, Hace demasiado frío fuera. —Les invitó mientras besaba a sus padres.

—¿Estás bien, cielo? Pareces... no sé, diferente. —Apreció su madre no sin ocultar su preocupación.

—Sí, mamá. No te preocupes. Estoy perfectamente. Esme, Carlisle, —Se dirigió a sus suegros— Disculpadme por mi comportamiento de anoche. Fue una falta de educación el marchare así.

—No te preocupes, Cariño. Es completamente entendible. La situación es demasiado dura para todos. —La excusó Esme.

—Bueno, no esperéis encontrar una copiosa comida navideña. Todo ha sido improvisado así que no me he podido esmerar mucho. Tendréis que conformaros con algo de pasta, ensalada, filetes marinados y unos bombones de postre.

—Eso será suficiente. —Habló Charlie—. Lo importante es que estemos juntos.

—¿Y el vino, Bella? —Se escuchó una voz desde la cocina—. Tendremos que darles algo de beber por si la carne nos ha quedado seca. —Edward hizo su aparición en el salón sosteniendo dos botellas en la mano.

Los jadeos de sorpresa inundaron la estancia. Esme corrió a abrazar a su hijo, mientras que Charlie y Reneé observaban estupefactos y emocionados la escena. Carlisle permanecía estático detrás de ellos.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá, me estás asfixiando! —Se quejaba Edward intentando aflojar el agarre de su madre.

—¡Oh, hijo mío!, ¡Estás vivo!, —Sollozaba aferrada a él.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy aquí, sano y vivo. —Aprovechó para besar la cabellera de su madre mientras que levantaba la mirada buscando a su padre—. ¿Papá?

Carlisle permanecía congelado en el fondo del salón intentando asimilar lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Carlisle!, ¡Es nuestro hijo! —Fue tras escuchar las palabras de su esposa cuando reaccionó. Acortó la distancia que los separaba y abrazó a su hijo mientras que unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

—¡Edward, hijo!, Creí que te habíamos perdido.

—Lo sé, pero aquí estoy. Estoy bien. —Le consoló Edward pues jamás había visto a su padre llorar.

Una vez que saludó y besó a todo el mundo habló mirando fijamente a su esposa.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos sentemos a comer. Puede que no sea un festín, pero los platos se enfrían. ¡Vamos!, ¡Disfrutemos del día de Navidad!

La comida estuvo llena de risas y anécdotas. Edward los puso al corriente de todo lo ocurrido desde el atentado hasta su llegada la noche anterior, omitiendo la noche de sexo lujurioso que había tenido con su esposa.

Bella no paraba de acariciar su cara y tomar su mano, necesitaba tocarle para asegurarse de que estaba allí, con ella. Tendría que dejar pasar algún tiempo aún para que esa sensación de pérdida desapareciera.

Era ya por la tarde cuando se sentaron en el salón para disfrutar de un chocolate caliente. Bella observaba a su familia desde el quicio de la puerta. Todos volvían a estar relajados y felices.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon su cintura y depositando un suave beso bajo su oreja hablaron.

—¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien. Estoy feliz, Jamás pensé que estas navidades se iban a convertir en las mejores de toda mi vida.

—¿De verdad?, ¿Y eso por qué? —La apretó contra si.

—Porque has vuelto a mí. —Respondió ella besando sus labios.

—Yo siempre volveré a ti.

—Lo único malo es que no tengo tu regalo de Navidad.

—Bueno, yo espero que anoche lo fabricáramos. —Dijo enarcando una ceja sugerentemente.

Y efectivamente así fue. El 28 de septiembre de 2018, con nueve meses de retraso, recibieron su regalo de navidad: Renesme Cullen Swan. Una pequeña niña de carita rosada y mejillas regordetas, con los ojos verdes de su padre y una pelusilla en la cabeza color marrón chocolate herencia de su madre. El inicio de su pequeña familia.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Aquí os dejo este pequeño regalito navideño que espero os haya gustado.**_

 _ **La idea surgió en un momento de inspiración y no me pude resistir a escribirlo.**_

 _ **Espero que disfrutéis de estas fiestas con vuestras familias y amigos.**_

 _ **Estoy ansiosa por saber que os ha parecido la historia, espero leer vuestras impresiones en los reviews.**_

 _ **Los que me seguís ya lo sabéis, pero a los nuevos lectores os invito a pasar por la historia que estoy publicando: TU ME ENSEÑASTE A QUERERTE, la cual podréis encontrar en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Un saludo para todos y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**_

 _ **Missreader28.**_


End file.
